Model
by anny385
Summary: A model in a magazine looks a lot like one of the Agents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I remember seeing a photo of a young Michael Weatherly in what looked like a magazine and he seemed to be in an ad as a model. He had his hand on a woman's boot and looking up at her. I thought that maybe what happens if Tony was a model too with the same picture.

Model

Tony walked into the bullpen on the phone talking to one of his frat brothers He loved talking to his brothers even if they weren't always have time to spend time together. He threw his backpack into the same space he always threw it. He then said goodbye and then slipped it into his pocket and then put his gun into his drawer and then sat down. He looked up at McGee and Ziva. Ziva was at McGee's desk and they were looking at what looked like a magazine.

"What have you got there, Probies?"

"It is a magazine. I saw this photo and this guy looks a lot like you."

"Does he now?"

Tony walked up to the two staring at the magazine. He looked down at the magazine in question. He thought to himself. Why is that in the magazine? He did that boot ad a long time ago when he was trying to get money for college.

"Yes, Tony it looks a lot like you."

"No, it doesn't. I look much better than that guy." He smirked at the two.

"You got to admit he does look a lot like you, DiNozzo." Gibbs voice said as he looked at the image.

"Well, it isn't me. They say that you have a twin in the world, so maybe he's my twin." Tony said as he smiled and shrugged.

"I wonder who it is if it's not you?" Asked McGee wondering if he should show Abby this.

"I don't know, McCurious."

"Get to work people. This is not a library it's a federal agency."

"Sorry, boss." The three agents said as Ziva and Tony made their way towards their own desks.

Tony turned on his computer and then turned to the folders behind his desk he snatched one up and then put it on his desk and opened it. While looking at the paperwork he hoped that they believed his lie. He sure hoped so because he didn't want to explain why he needed to do that.

Gibbs's phone rang and then suddenly it was time to get focused and get to work. When it was time to quit Gibbs told everyone, but DiNozzo to go.

"I know, Tony."

"Know what?"

"I know that it is you in that picture."

He knew that he couldn't lie to Gibbs and how he saw through him when he said it wasn't him. He should have known that he couldn't put anything by Gibbs because he knew him. "I did that when I was in college. As you know my father disowned me at twelve and I needed money for to get through college."

Gibbs nodded to Tony "Thank you for telling me. Do you know why it's in the magazine again?"

"I don't know why. It was an old photo shoot."

"Are there any more ads that you did?"

"A couple of more, but that was it."

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"No, it's not."

"Good." Gibbs said as he turned back to his paperwork. Tony gathered his things and walked to the elevator. He hoped that the other ads wouldn't be in magazines when this one shouldn't have been out in magazines.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I've decided to do another chapter to Model. I hope you like it. The photos that I am trying to describe are of Michael when he's a little older, but for this fic he's Tony and he's younger.

Model

Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk and noticed that Ziva was at McGee's desk and they were pouring over what looked like a magazine.

"McGoo and Ziva, what are you doing?"

"We noticed that the last magazine we were looking at was doing an Anniversary edition of some of the models in it. They had all the models in the last edition and they showed which models were going to be in it." Ziva said. She grabbed the magazine and showed him the cover of it and kept her finger on the page they both were looking at. "We are looking at the guy that looks like you because there are more pictures of him."

"Really?" He said as he put his backpack near his desk and walked up to McGee's desk. He already knew which photos they were looking at because he still remembered the photo sessions.

"See here he is." Ziva said pointing at the page.

He was wearing a black shirt, belt, pants, and a white tie and was holding a drink with a tiny straw and ice in the glass. The bottom of the ad said. Boss Shirt and Tie with Giuliano Fujiwars pants, Costume National shoes and J. Lindenberg belt.

The next ad was of him in a white shirt with a black coat and tie. He had on a watch and was holding a cup of small cup of coffee. This ad was for a small café in the area.

The next ad was of him in a black coat and pants with a red shirt. The coat was fanned behind him because he was supposed to be running and he was looking behind him. Many of his ads were for clothes shops that he couldn't remember.

The next ad was of him leaning on a fireplace dressed in what looked like a dark blue coat and a white shirt without a tie. He was holding a martini glass and this one was for a hotel.

The next ad was of him leaning on a wall with jeans and a black shirt with what looked like a red barcode on the front. This one had him looking into the camera.

The last photo was of him in jeans, a jean shirt and an olive colored shirt of him sitting on a log near a log pile. This one was for an outdoor sporting clothes store.

"You know he does look a lot like you." Said McGee as he looked up from the last photo.

Even the photo that was in the last magazine was in this one too.

"Is that so, McModel?"

"Yes, he does look like you."

"And I said before it must be my twin."

Just then Abby came in and took a look at the ads and picked the magazine off of McGee's desk. She took a look at the other ads. "Tony you didn't tell me that you were a model. You look good. I've known you forever and you never told me you had a modeling career." She glared at Tony as she dropped the magazine back on the desk.

"As I've told the probies the person in those ads is not I. As I said before everyone in the world has a twin and this guy is mine, but of course I'm better looking that this guy." He said as he pointed to the ad.

"Okay." Abby said as she looked at Tony.

Gibbs chose that moment to make an entrance just that very moment.

"Didn't I tell you that this wasn't a library this is a federal agency." He said as he made his way towards his desk.

"Sorry, boss."

Ziva and Tony made their way towards their desks and sat down. Abby made her way towards her lab. She stood there in front of the computer and stared out into space. She would have to confront Tony later in the day. She knew him and knew that it was really him in the ads. She was his best friend and knew him longer than McGee. He could not lie to her and get away with it. She had a rule do not lie to Abby.

Later that day when Gibbs dismissed everyone Abby made her way upstairs and noticed that even Gibbs was gone. The only one that was left was Tony.

Tony stayed behind because he knew that Abby knew that it was really him in the ad.

"Tony, why didn't you tell me about your modeling career? Come on, I know that it was you in those ads. Remember my rule. Do not lie to Abby."

"Yes, it was me in those ads. You know that my Dad disinherited me and so I took the modeling job, so I could go to college."

Abby hugged Tony then "You looked good in those ads. Have you thought of doing some more modeling?"

"No, I have a job that I love and it pays good too."

Tony got up and turned off the light and picked up his backpack and both of them made their way towards the elevator. He watched as Abby drove away and then he too took off towards his apartment. He took out the leftover pizza and heated it up. He sat down and watched TV as he ate his dinner. Suddenly the phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo. This is Melissa Franklin. I am from Shelter Modeling Agency. As you may remember I was the one that sent you the modeling jobs for the magazines. I want to know if you would like to model again, or maybe do an interview with you and have a shot of you now. There have been a few people that have been calling and wanting to know who you were."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do any more modeling. I also don't want to do any interviews. I'm sorry."

"It's, okay, Mr. DiNozzo."

He put down the phone after he hung up and turned back towards the TV. He knew that he was doing the right thing. It wasn't like he needed the money. He turned off the TV and made his way towards his bedroom.

The End


End file.
